La chica de mis sueños
by Rii-chan95
Summary: ONE-SHOT.¿Puedo llevarme algo? Pensó Edmund mirando a Aslan. "Esta bien"-respondió el leon en su cabeza-"Solo por esta vez" Edmund no tenía idea que cada noche un viejo recuerdo de Narnia visitaría sus sueños.DEDICADO A Neri-Angel POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS...


Este es un **One-Shot** dedicado entera y exclusivamente a **Neri-Angel** , mi amiga del alma, por su cumpleaños...Perdon por la tardanza, la imaginacion no me funciona muy bien.

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente, el mundo de Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera asi, estaria en Cair Paravel con Edmund, Peter, Caspian y Cor :)

**_Espero que lo disfruten :D_**

* * *

En la época en la que Peter era Sumo Monarca de Narnia y reinaba junto a sus hermanos; decidieron hacer un viaje para explorar el oeste de Narnia y sus confines. Al fin y al cabo, los únicos que habían ido hacia ese lugar fueron Digory Kirke y Polly Plummer; montados en el magnífico caballo Alado, en el primer día de Narnia. Lucy y Susan tenían la esperanza de encontrar el Jardín Mágico del que Digory había tomado la manzana, pero Edmund no creía que pudieran entrar si llegaban a hallarlo. Así fue como una mañana, los cuatro reyes partieron con una gran comitiva (compuesta por un castor, tres grifos, un faunos, un enano, y una dríade) dejando el Reino en manos del Sr. Tumnus con la total confianza, pues eran tiempos de paz absoluta. Una multitud salió a despedirlos, deseándoles la mejor suerte y asegurándoles que si algo sucedía ellos iban a defender al país con su vida.

Después de tres días de extensas caminatas y sueño a la intemperie; al fin llegaron a lo que ellos suponían que era el límite del país y un enorme bosque comenzaba, lleno de arboles y pájaros. Les sorprendió bastante encontrar un árbol de aspecto milenario con hojas blancas similares al papel, cargado de unas frutas marrones que sabían a caramelo. Pasó otra semana en la que vivieron a base de frutos y alguna que otra paloma. Una tarde llegaron a la base de una cadena de montañas.

-Bueno, de aquí no pasamos-dijo Peter al ver el sinuoso camino sin vida que formaba entre ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Vinimos aquí por nada? No me quedaré aquí. Iré montado en Álograg, Petrus o Durem. Si no me acompañan iré a pie- Edmund parecía bastante determinado.

-Supongo que no estaría mal explorar un poco...-comenzó el Sumo Monarca, aunque los demás sabían que estaba por echar un sermón.

-Yo iré con Ed, Peter. Volveremos al atardecer- y sin más, Lucy se montó en Álograg y tomó vuelo; seguida de su hermano que se apuró a subir en Petrus para que Peter no pudiera detenerlos.

-Demonios-masculló Peter, sabiendo lo incontrolable que era su hermana menor, siempre metiéndose en problemas y poniéndole el corazón en la boca.

La brisa removía los rojos cabellos de la joven reina, que observaba todo el paisaje embelesada. Cada montaña era diferente de la otra, algunas parecían hechas de chocolate, otras de crema, y algunas de brócoli. El solo hecho de mirarlas hacia que uno tuviese hambre.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Lucy, obligando a los demás a detenerse allí en una montaña tan tupida de árboles frutales que tuvieron que entrar en ellos a fuerza de las garras de los grifos). Los arboles estaban tan juntos que las enormes bestias debían encogerse para caminar.

-Qué hermoso olor...-suspiro Lucy-y viene de allí-señaló a un grupo de arboles de hojas amarillas que hacían más nebuloso el ambiente.

Caminaron un poco más en esa dirección, sorprendiéndose al encontrar unas paredes de hiedra que se perdían entre los árboles. Tal vez esos árboles habían sido plantados después de construir la muralla, pero parecían tan ancestrales...

-Esta pared contiene magia en su interior-dijo el grifo Petrus-Magia ancestral y poderosa.

Bordeando la enorme pared encontraron una puerta de oro solido que había perdido su brillo con el paso del tiempo, con una inscripción en ella. O mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de la inscripción. Apenas se podía leer una palabra entera, así que se rindieron.

-¿Alguien va a entrar?-preguntó Lucy. Y no. Nadie querría entrar. A través de las puertas, el paisaje que veían era totalmente desolador. Los arboles eran aterradores, y parecían fantasmales. Ni un solo pájaro, como si todo estuviese muerto ahí dentro. Todo tan aterrador, excepto ese olor. Un olor que se antojaba dorado, como el de una fruta muy dulce y celestial. Era aun mejor que todos los olores más placenteros juntos. Y quizás fue ese hermoso aroma el que impulso al joven rey Edmund a declarar que entraría.

-¿Estás seguro Ed?

-Claro, mi honorable hermana. Hay algo muy misterioso ahí adentro y quiero descubrir que es.

Y sin saber por qué, ni ella ni los grifos se atrevieron a contradecirlo. Es que era Edmund. El sabía lo que hacía. Así que lo vieron abrir las desgastadas puertas-que no pesaban en lo absoluto-y perderse entre las ramas.

No supieron cuanto tiempo fue, pero sin duda no fue mucho, pues aun brillaba el sol con fuerza cuando vieron volver al muchacho con la mirada perdida y sin un rasguño.

Y de nada sirvió tratar de sacarle información. No podía recordar lo sucedido la última hora. El resto del grupo decidió volver-ya anochecía- y nunca jamás regresar a ese lugar; estaba maldito.

Luego, en Narnia y posteriormente de vuelta en Londres, en vano Edmund trató de recordar que había visto dentro del Jardín Sombrío; como Lucy lo llamaba; aunque estaba seguro de que algo había visto.

**||...||**

-¿En serio no volveremos, Aslan?-preguntó mi hermana.

-Ya son demasiado grandes-dijo el gran León.

-"_Al fin alguien que se da cuenta_"-pensé, aunque con pesar. Esta vez ser grande era malo; esta vez, nos alejaba de Narnia. Para siempre. Yo quería algo. Algo de Narnia. Nunca nos habíamos podido llevar nada, siempre volvíamos con las mismas ropas, las mismas cosas en los bolsillos. Podíamos dejar cosas, como mi linterna por ejemplo, pero nunca llevarlas a nuestro mundo. "_Quiero llevarme algo_" pensé de nuevo. Pero esa vez fue diferente. Algo me respondió.

_-Claro, pero solo por esta vez._

Miré hacia todos lados, buscando el dueño de la profunda voz, para también mirar si Eustace o Lucy lo habían escuchado. Pero ellos seguían absortos con la conversación con Aslan. Aslan. Al darme vuelta para mirarlo, me sonrió. ¿Me sonrió? Era muy difícil decirlo con su imponente melena. Pero era algo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué me puedo llevar?-pensé de nuevo.

Aslan me miró de nuevo, y sentí su voz en mi mente.

_-Ya lo verás...cuando vuelvas_.

-¿Un recuerdo? ¿Una cosa? ¿Una imagen? ¿Qué, Aslan? Dímelo. Dame una pista.

El león, a pesar de seguir conversando con mi hermana y mi primo, giró imperceptiblemente la cabeza. Bueno, imperceptible para ellos, no para mí, que lo observaba atentamente.

Dirigí mi mirada al lugar que me indicó. Bueno, ya sé lo que piensan _"¿Cómo un león con un gesto de cabeza que supuestamente está dirigido a ti y sin decir una palabra te puede indicar que mires a algún lugar?_ Bueno, tengo una respuesta que los convencerá. (O eso espero). Aslan es diferente, muy diferente. Es como...un ser superpoderoso. Yo lo sentí. Ese pequeño gesto de su parte fue equivalente a que alguien me gritara "¡Mira hacia allí, Edmund Pevensie!" y señalara al lugar con una flecha roja del tamaño de una catedral.

Allí, entre medio del Mar de Plata, en ese paisaje dibujado por los dioses del fin del mundo, una chica celestial me observaba.

Su túnica blanca se confundía entre las flores del agua. Parecía que flotaba sobre ellas. Su piel era pálida, y sus ojos profundos, de esos que te recuerdan a la miel o a las avellanas. Su cabello era larguísimo, de un color chocolate, y se movía al compás del viento, aunque en el Fin del Mundo no sopla ni una brisa.

Y con esos labios rosados-¡quien pudiera besar esos labios!- me dedicó una sonrisa. ¡A mí! Cambiaria todo. Todo lo que tenía. Mi título de rey, mis visitas a Narnia, todo. Y solo por esa sonrisa, esa que ella me había dedicado gratis, ¡a mí!

-Edmund...-susurró una dulce voz llamándome. ¡Y qué bien sonaba mi nombre dicho por esos labios!

Giré mi cabeza para comprobar si Lucy y Eustace la veían también, o si la habían oído. No, definitivamente no. Pero ellos se estaban dirigiendo a un huego en la pared de agua que Aslan nos había abierto. Y yo seguía mirando a la chica embobado. Levantó una mano, saludándome. Y de pronto, Lucy me jaló hacia la puertecita y tras el agua perdí la fabulosa visión para siempre. O eso pensaba yo.

-Un ángel...eso debía ser. Espera, Ed; ¿Hay ángeles en Narnia?

-No lo sé, Lucy.

-¿Tenía alas y una aureola dorada en la cabeza?-Edmund negó con la cabeza- Entonces era una chica solamente, primo.

-Me gustaría saber que hay detrás de todo esto...-dijo Lucy tan bajo que casi no la oyeron.

-Tienes razón, Aslan no le puede haber mostrado eso a Ed porque si...

Edmund dio por terminada la conversación y se marchó a dormir, sin saber que en sus sueños encontraría las respuestas.

**||...||**

En el minuto que Edmund apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada quedó profundamente dormido, encontrándose de nuevo en las puertas de aquel extraño Jardín en el oeste de Narnia.

_-¿Alguien va a entrar?-preguntó Lucy. _

_Sin saber muy bien por qué, el muchacho tuvo que abrir su bocota y demostrar que era valiente una vez más. _

_-Yo iré. _

_-¿Estás seguro Ed? _

_-Claro, mi honorable hermana. Hay algo muy misterioso ahí adentro y quiero descubrir que es._

_Se dirigió a las puertas pensando que necesitaría la ayuda de los grifos para abrirla, pero fue solo tocarla para que esta cediera a su paso. Magia ancestral. Eso debía ser. No le costó mucho abrirse entre los árboles y desaparecer rápidamente de la vista de sus amigos. Le pareció que había caminado una eternidad cuando de pronto, corriendo unas ramas, una fuerte luz le golpeó en los ojos. Luz de sol. Cuando al fin consiguió habituar sus ojos a ella, descubrió que se hallaba en una hermoso Jardín. Sus árboles eran de diversos colores y las frutas ni por asomo parecidas a las que se podían encontrar en nuestro mundo o en la misma Narnia. Y de nuevo ese olor, ese olor que le había impulsado a entrar. Comprendió que el exterior, tan tétrico, era para tapar la belleza del interior; creado para que cualquier ser vivo que llegara a la muralla se asustara y saliera huyendo despavorido. Vio entonces el centro de lo que era el Jardín; un árbol de manzanas. Y aunque estuvo muy tentado de tomar una, supo de inmediato que no debía tocarlo. En cambio, se dirigió a un pozo situado al costado derecho del gran Manzano. Era bastante más grande que un pozo común, de piedra gris oscura y pilares extraños, de plata y oro, aunque un poco deslucidos. Se asomó al agua, y por un instante pensó que se caería dentro, aunque percibió que el agua era de un azul oscuro. Pero pronto comenzó a cambiar, se transformó en un remolino de colores brillantes que dieron paso a una imagen. Y como si se tratara de una televisión, Edmund se encontró mirando una habitación de lo que reconoció como Cair Paravel, aunque mucho más viejo. En una cama de dosel se encontraba acostado el Rey, pues en su cabeza descansaba una corona de oro forjada por enanos el primer día de Narnia. Parecía muerto, aunque Edmund se percató que su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Bien, solo estaba dormido. De un extremo de la habitación, entró una chica y un fauno. _

_-¿Crees que se recuperará, Saltus?_

_-No lo sé, princesa. Además, el Árbol ha caído, y los centauros leen en las estrellas que grandes males se acercan._

_-Desde que mi madre murió todo ha empeorado. Y de acuerdo con las viejas leyendas, la Bruja Blanca ha de volver. ¡Como desearía volver el tiempo!_

"_Yo también"-pensó Edmund-"Así podria estar contigo"._

_La chica tenía más o menos su edad. Unos...22 años, si, por ahí estaba. Tal vez menos. Su cabello chocolate estaba recogido con una pequeña cintilla de plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de lo que parecían rubíes entre las hojas. Caía con gracia hasta la cintura, ¡pero qué largo era! Interrumpió sus pensamientos puesto que el fauno hablaba otra vez. _

_-La muerte de su honorable madre; la reina Cisne Blanco, nos ha afectado a todos de sobremanera. Y tiene razón, princesa Alba Marina, la bruja Blanca puede volver en cualquier momento._

_-Saltus, por favor, sabes que odio mi nombre completo...es muy...no lo sé; pero por favor, limítate a decirme Alba. _

_-Lo siento, princesa. A veces lo olvido. Y siguiendo con nuestra conversación, creo que la opción de partir en busca del Manzano por una fruta para su padre es la mejor que tiene por ahora su Señoría._

_-No digas mas entonces, ensilla un caballo y partiré de inmediato. _

_La chica se acercó al viejo Rey, le besó la frente y se secó las lágrimas; podía ser la última vez que lo viera. _

_Un caballo salía de noche con un único jinete, "¿Por qué va sola?" se preguntó Edmund. Las imágenes fueron cambiando simultáneamente hasta llegar a una en la que la chica entraba sola a un Jardín de puertas doradas. Edmund se asustó; era ese Jardín, donde él estaba ahora; solo que no tenía tan mala fachada. La joven entró despacio y cuando estaba por tocar una de las manzanas, una voz la cortó._

_-¿Qué haces?-Una mujer altísima, de blancos ropajes, cabello rubio. Edmund se asustó aun mas; era Jadis, la Bruja Blanca._

_-Tomaré una manzana para mi padre, el está muy enfermo._

_-Pero no debes cortarla, yo tengo una para ti._

_La princesa sonrió, y Edmund se preguntó como la joven no veía maldad en los ojos de la Bruja. _

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Soy la Guardiana del Árbol. Tómala, por favor. Una mordida de esto y tu querido padre sanará. Incluso, tú podrías morderla, te vez muy mal. _

_-¿De verdad? Pues el viaje ha sido agotador-respondió la chica, y de verdad se veía mal, la ropa estaba sucia, el cabello enmarañado, y parecía que no había tomado agua en mucho tiempo-Pero no la morderé. En las puertas la inscripción dice que tomes la fruta para otro. _

_-Bueno-dijo la Bruja, con aparente tranquilidad- Pero puedes tomar un poco de agua del pozo, no tiene nada de malo, es solo agua. _

_Sin pensarlo, la princesa se abalanzó sobre el cubo y juntó un poco de agua, sin poder advertir la mirada de maldad y satisfacción de Jadis. Bebió un poco, tal vez un vaso, pero súbitamente se dio la vuelta apoyándose en uno de los pilares del pozo; quedando cara a cara con la Bruja. _

_-¿Quién eres?-preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez sus ojos mostraban desconfianza, y llevó su mano a la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba en su cintura. No pudo hacer mucho mas, los colores de su rostro comenzaron a apagarse; y cayó de bruces al mullido césped._

_-Yo-dijo la mujer-soy Jadis, ultima Reina de Charn, y próximamente-añadió mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la joven y le quitaba la corona-Reina de Narnia. _

_La imagen cambió para dejar ver a Cair Paravel en llamas y a Jadis en el lecho del Rey, que ya no respiraba. Por la ventana se veía que comenzaba a nevar._

_-Muy triste ¿verdad?_

_Edmund se sobresaltó, no estaba solo, así que giró para ver al dueño-o la dueña- de aquella voz. Aquello no hizo más que sorprenderlo, allí, recostada en el borde del estanque, se encontraba la princesa Alba Marina, la ultima princesa de Narnia hasta el momento._

_-Pero, ¿tú no estas...ya sabes?_

_-Algo así. Cuando la Bruja me durmió-pues eso hizo, aunque creyó que me había asesinado- Aslan me llevó a su país. _

_-Pero si estabas en su País, ¿cómo puedes estar aquí ahora?_

_-Lo siento, joven rey. Quise decir que llevó mi cuerpo a su País. Pero mi...mi alma quedó vagando por aquí, en los territorios de Narnia. Supongo que nunca quise irme en realidad._

_-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?_

_Edmund se sorprendió aun más, pues la princesa comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Al cabo de un rato se calló y adoptó una cara solemne y seria, aunque a la vez muy dulce._

_-Ya lo hiciste._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

_-Vamos, si lo único que yo siempre quise fue librarme de esa Bruja. Tú y tus hermanos salvaron Narnia. Estaré eternamente agradecida. Y créeme, que cuando digo eternamente, es en verdad eterno._

_-Pero yo fui el que menos hizo por Narnia. Al menos en el principio. Yo fui un traidor. _

_-Umm, yo no lo llamaría traición. Ella te ganó con esas delicias turcas, así como a mí me convenció con el agua. No somos tan diferentes después de todo, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Cómo sabes lo de las delicias turcas?-desde el episodio con la bruja, el chico aborrecía esas golosinas._

_-El pozo no solo muestra el pasado._

_Edmund se adelantó a ella, preguntándose si podria tocarla. Pero ella se incorporó de un salto y miró al cielo. _

_-Pronto anochecerá._

_-No me importa. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo._

_La chica se sonrojó un poco, y le ofreció otra de sus perfectas sonrisas._

_-No puedes. Debes regresar, tu hermana te está esperando. _

_-¿Volveremos a vernos?_

_-Algún día...-respondió la joven. Y de pronto, desapareció. _

_Edmund se quedó solo en el Jardín, observo el pozo por última vez y comenzó a salir por entre las ramas, olvidando rápidamente todo lo sucedido._

El chico se despertó sobresaltado, sudando; y estiró la mano para prender la luz, aunque estaba a punto de amanecer.

-¿Qué pasó, Ed?-inquirió su primo Eustace.

-Ha sido ella. La he soñado-y le contó todo a su primo, y más tarde a Lucy.

Noche tras noche, soñaba con la princesa. Siempre era diferente. Estaban en Narnia, en una batalla, en el palacio o en un torneo; viajando en barco hacia las Islas Solitarias, visitando Archenland o Carlomen, en fiestas en el bosque, cabalgando... Y cada mañana, tras una inteligente sugerencia de Lucy, lo dejaba todo escrito en un pequeño cuaderno que guardaba debajo del colchón.

Allí lo encontró Susan limpiando todo, luego de que Ed y los demás la hubieran abandonado. Leyó y leyó hasta llegar a la última anotación, de una semana atrás.

**_Esta noche he tenido el mejor sueño de todos. Me encontraba con Lucy, Peter y los demás amigos de Narnia-por supuesto que Susan no estaba-_**(Esta anotación fue mojada por una lágrima de Susan) **_en el País de Aslan. Y parecía que vivíamos allí. Entonces llegábamos a una montaña con un Jardín de murallas, y entrabamos. Y allí estaba el Manzano, pero en lugar del pozo, había un lecho de piedra y allí dormía Alba. Entonces me pregunté cómo despertarla, y Lucy-que aun no entiendo cómo escuchó mi pensamiento- me dijo que lo hiciera con un beso. Así que me acerqué y toqué sus labios ¡Sus labios! Fue como tocar la misma gloria. Entonces ella abrió sus ojos y me tomo por el cuello riendo, y me dijo: ¡Al fin llegaste! Te esperaba..._**

**_Y allí terminó el sueño. Ahora debo irme, Peter me espera, debemos llevarle los anillos a Eustace y a Jill, que vienen en el tren._**

**_Ojala algún día pueda entrar al País de Aslan. Tal vez iré allí cuando muera, aunque no pienso merecer un lugar en el. Aunque Aslan es tan bueno que hasta deje entrar a Susan, aunque ella ya no cree en Narnia...Sí, estoy seguro que ella podrá entrar también._**

-¿Tú dices, Ed? Tal vez...un día-dijo Susan renovando sus esperanzas y apretando el cuadernito sobre su pecho, segura de que alguna vez volvería a verlos.

* * *

**Creo que Susan se merece una oportunidad despues de todo, aunque no se como me salio este final..Aunque me parecio lindo, por eso lo dejé...Alguno debia quedarse para contarle a sus hijos sobre Narnia, ¿verdad? **

**_Que les pareció? Como siempre,_ espero reviews..._Y a Edmund tambien! xD_**

**_Saludos...  
_**


End file.
